


Under Your Skin

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Ethan Gold Bashing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-08
Updated: 2007-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Set just into Season 3, there's a new boy in town.  Only, looks can be decieving a people aren't always who they claim to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Looks can be decieveing and all will be revealed. NC-17 on later chapters.

* * *

He wandered along Liberty Avenue. His grey cargo pants hung low off his hips, the tops of his boxers showing as he maneuvered through the crowds. His shirt was open, showing his bare and pale torso, nipple ring and everything. The only thing not right about him was the scar going down the side of his face. A smile graced the boy's lips as he walked into the diner. As expected, he was already here, sat in their normal booth with Emmet and Ted. Everything looked relatively normal. However, beside Ted was a stranger. He looked no more than about 16 or 17. His hair was styled differently too, it was straight and hung over his eyes at the front in black strands but the spiked back was bleached blonde. Ted has his arm draped over the boys feminine shoulders almost protectively, the boy was nervously chewing on his lip ring. Walking over to them, he was almost rugby tackled by the over enthusiastic redhead.

"SUNSHINE!" came the screech, causing said boy to wince and smile sheepishly, "Hey Debbie…" he greeted, wavering with her name momentarily but getting there. The three boys, well two men and a boy, looked up, "BABY!" Emmet squealed, jumping to his feet and gathering Justin up in a hug. Ever since the blonde had started dating Ethan, he'd kept his distance from the group.

Or, namely, Brian.

He'd always felt weird around him, like he knew something the older man didn't.

Ted nodded politely as the diner door opened, silence hanging over the place as Emmet looked nervous. Ethan had arrived, followed closely by the 'fan'. The stranger slid out the booth, ready to come to the aid if it was required, "Ethan…" Justin whispered, his eyes resting on the boy with the Gold boy. That was when Justin saw the pink tinge to the stranger beside him's eyes, well, in the one he could see that wasn't covered by the hair. Everything was quiet, until of course, Ethan opened his big mouth, "Just…baby…" he whispered, nervously looking from Andrew, to the boy. Justin shook his head, "Leave it…" he hissed, then decided flirting was the best course of action, "Hey, you're cute…" he said, flashing a grin at the boy. Ted snickered, getting up and resting a hand on his shoulder, "I wouldn't bother if I were you Sunshine", he said in amusement. Justin looked confused, turning in time to see him gather up his coat, which he noticed was a black leather biker one before stalking out the diner.

Yes, and I mean like a predator.

Ethan and Andrew retreated to a booth and the trio went back to their food, "Who was that?" the youngster questioned, motioning to the door. Emmet grinned brightly, "That was my little Flynnie…" he gushed with a nod. The accountant rolled his eyes, "Actually, legally, he's still mine".

Poor Justin was so confused.

Ted noticed this and grinned brightly.

"He's my son".

_****************_

Flynn winced against the bright sunlight, sliding his sunglasses over his eyes as he looked up and down the avenue. He missed Dublin. After his mom died, the social services had sent him here to his pop due to the fact, legally, he was still underage. Since when was 16 underage!? He stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone else was in summery outfits but not Flynn Schmitt. No, he wore his black jeans which were so tight, you'd think they were cutting off the flow of blood to his lower half. The deep red band shirt was practically hidden by the form fitting leather jacket. The only bright thing being the one red and one bright green converse on his feet. He'd never cared for what he looked like.

He watched a jeep pull up, one he recognised immediately. When the owner got out, he watched him, only finally tearing his gaze away when his blue eyes met hazel, mainly not wanting to be recognised in any way, shape or form.

Brian Kinney.

The man approached him, not yet knowing he was his friends son, "Can I help you?" he asked, cocking his head in a somewhat cocky fashion, one that made the youngster want to smack him. 

So Flynn did what Flynn does best.

He ran away as fast as he could, hurtling up the crowded Avenue, almost knocking a few people over. He'd heard of Kinney's reputation, it obviously preceded him, not that that was hard, he seemed to have had sex with every male in Babylon.

All except Flynn, of which he was slightly proud. And of course, worried. Why had Brian not tried to fuck him yet? Will he ever? He shook his head as he slipped into the car lot, looking for his dad's vehicle before sliding into the backseat to find his bag. He removed the glasses, looking into the rear view mirror, catching sight of his eyes.

Were they the reason Brian never looked twice at him?

He sighed, sliding them back on and removing his jacket, before slinging the backpack on and locking the car. He'd have to return his keys to his dad so it was off back to the diner, Sunshine and Brian. Great.

This time, he was in no rush, none at all so it took a lot longer to get back to the diner. A pale hand pushed the door open and he entered, only to get bowled into by a fairly angry Ethan. Landing hard on his ass, he grunted as his head hit the glass of the door, "Son of a bitch…" were his only words that day so far, his Irish accent catching the attention of a few of the diners. Even Ted looked shocked having not heard his son speak since he arrived.

Dropping himself onto a seat in the booth across from Brian, he lowered his gaze as he sat there, retaking his unfinished coke from earlier. "So are we Babylonning tonight?" Emmet's sickly happy voice rung in his head, a telltale sign a headache was coming on. Everyone chorused their yes' (well all but Justin, he was heading out with Daphne) before looking at Flynn, who in turn rubbed his temples but nodded. He needed a trip to the backroom with a trick. It was either that or sit in his dad's apartment all night watching lame ass porn movies that cost about $10 to make. Ted grinned widely at his boy before excusing himself from the table, "Need a lift Flynn?" The youngster shook his head claiming he could walk.

After all, home wasn't that far away.

Watching as everyone exited the diner to go their own ways, the raven haired teen let his head hit the table, grunting as he removed his sunglasses. His eyes were closed, causing him to momentarily (and thankfully) forget the fact that Brian was still sitting there. That's when his cell started to ring. Groaning, he slid his hand under the table to relieve his poor member of the vibrations coming from his jeans pocket as he flipped it open, "Schmitt…" he growled, un-amused by the interruption.

"Flynn, its Nick, where are you?"

Flynn raised his head, forgetting his sunglasses as he cocked an eyebrow.

"The diner…why?"

"I'm sending someone to you with a disc, do not let anyone, and I repeat, anyone see the exchange between you, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal is….Nick", he quickly corrected himself as he hung up, slipping the phone into his pocket as he put his sunglasses on.

"So Brian, doing anything interesting?" he asked the older man curiously, who in turn shrugged, "Not really no, want a lift?" Before Flynn could answer, he noticed a man watching him, who nodded and walked towards him. Excusing himself, the boy got to his feet and passed the man, the dick being slipped in his back pocket as he did.

By the slyness of the exchange, it was evident it had been done before.

Now he had to go home and check what exactly was on it.

"A lift would be nice!"


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes:

Might be a little confusing, but the next chapter explains most of it.

* * *

Flynn practically leapt out the car, Brian behind him for some reason. Maybe the main reason was, he wanted to see what had gotten this mysterious kid all worked up in a matter of moments. Unlocking the main door of the apartment, he took the stairs two at a time, occasionally pausing so Brian could catch up, "God if you're this slow you must be getting old…" he grumbled inaudibly as he approached his door. Brian glared at the youngster who was presently unlocking the oak door and entering. Grunting Flynn flicked the light switch, stepping over shoes and clothes as he dropped onto the sofa, switching on his laptop and inserting the disk.

"What do we have here….?" he whispered as a persons record popped up on screen, "Ethan Gold? Hmm…" he pondered, scrolling down the page to what he was wanted for. Terrorism, Kidnapping and attempted manslaughter?

Great, this was going to be fun. 

That's when his cell rang yet again. Glancing at the caller ID, it was an unrecognisable number so, automatically, he bugged the call.

"Schmitt"

There was silence, just heavy breathing before a shaky and scared voice piped up.

"They're coming, get out"

Then silence.

And the dialing tone.

Brian was watching Flynn expectantly as he heard a bang from downstairs, "Oh…fuck", he hissed, grabbing his backpack, all but throwing his laptop into it, ejecting the disk and sliding it into the inside pocket of the black army jacket he was pulling on. Walking to the sideboard, he pulled out what looked like an ID, slipping it into his pocket before pulling out his 9mm handgun, eyeing it and tucking it into his belt.

Once the bag was over his back, he locked and bolted the door, "We have to go and now", he muttered, pushing Brian towards the window. He unlatched it and peered out at the fire escape before clambering out and descending the ladder at speed., "Kid kindly tell me what the hell is going on!" he snapped, stopping beside Flynn as he pulled out his car keys, "I'll explain in the car, c'mon", he urged, running towards the Ferrari parked in the parking lot and unlocking it, diving into the drivers seat. Pulling out, he saw the van outside the apartment block, glancing up, he saw on guy watching him from the window. 

Speeding up the street, the boy bit his lip, "How can a 16 year old like you drive?" Brian asked, watching the boy intently. Flynn sighed, "Okay, I'm not really 16. I'm 19. And I work for the Government…." he mumbled, loud enough for Brian to hear without having to repeat as he changed gear, "I'm an agent for an Anti-Terrorist Organisation run by under the Presidents Orders".

He pauses. Brian takes his chance to butt in.

"And those guys? The phone call? The disk? What gives?"

Flynn sighs, rubbing his temples before changing gear with the same hand, continuously glancing into the rear view mirror, "Those guys? Hell I don't know who the fuck those guys actually were, god only knows who the phone call was from but I think I owe the stranger my life and I probably think you owe him yours too. Considering those guys would kill you just because you know I exist let alone them finding you with me. The disk contains the government files on one Ethan Gold, a violinist come terrorist, he is recorded to be one of the most dangerous people in the states.", he said all this in one deep breath but he knew Brian had caught every single word.

And he'd cottoned on to the fact he was now in danger. And all he'd given Flynn was a lift.

Flynn growled as his hand twitched, pain shooting up his arm as he turned down a road, pulling over til the spasms stopped. Taking his hand, hazel eyes met pinky blue for the first time as the older man gently massaged the hand. Soon they ceased, just in time for the door to open and Flynn to be dragged out the drivers door as Brian was dragged out the passenger one, "Get the fuck off me!" came the youngsters yells as he lashed out at his attackers, head butting the man who held him before he dropped to the ground, kicking his feet out from under him.

Turning his head, he watched Brian being bundled into the back of the lorry, "Shit!" he hissed, about to move towards it when he heard his name being said.

Turning about, he saw the flash of the aluminum baseball bat before it connected with his temple, then nothing.

He could vaguely hear the EMTs rushing about him, the beeping of the machines that were working overtime to keep him alive. His head ached but, why couldn't he remember anything? Groaning, he opened one eye to see a woman's face near his, "Holy…fuck…." he rasped, eyes widening as he grunted, trying to raise a hand to rub his temples.

"Mr Schmitt, you're awake!" she squealed, running out the door.

Okay, now he was confused. Why was she so 'gleeful' he was awake? If he didn't get rid of this headache soon, he was sure he'd kill himself. 

A man in white came bustling in with two busty nurses behind him, he was sure if he wasn't gay, he would have fucked one of them, if not both.

"Son, do you remember your name?"

Flynn blinked a few times, mulling it over in his mind. He wanted to say Flynn Schmitt but something about it didn't seem right. Like that life was all a memory. He remembered his life before the change, before the adoption, before….everything.

He licked his lips, before speaking.

"Justin…Justin Taylor."


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes:

Lots of swearing in this one...

* * *

The medical people looked at each other, blinking slightly, "Are you positive?" the man asked, looking somewhat concerned, "Yeah, I'm sure, ask my dad". As if on cue, they called Ted in, maybe it would answer some things. Like who he was, what had happened, what was /going/ to happen.

The older man grabbed his hand, "Are you okay?" his voice was urgent, scared sounding. Flynn/Justin nodded, "How long have I been here?" he whispered, his throat still hurt, "A few weeks, they thought you wouldn't wake up, after you left with…"

Flynn's eyes widened, "Brian, where's Brian?" he asked, voice urgent as he looked at the drip stuck in his hand. He couldn't just sit here.

"He was with you, what happened?"

It all came back to him. The car ride, the lorry, the fight, the bashing.

"I have to get out of here, shit, the disk!" he said in horror, launching from the bed (ripping out his drips as he went) and rummaging in his jacket, before pulling out the empty disk case, "Oh fuck…" he said, trying not to slap his aching head.

"Mr. Schmitt", ignored, "Mr. Taylor!"

Flynn turned his head, "Yes?" "You need rest" "No Doc, I need to find that disk and to find Brian. I need to get in touch with the General and get back to work, if I'm right, then Brian's in a shitload of trouble!"

Ted gasped, "Language Justin!" 

Flynn rolled his eyes, glancing at the Doctors confused faces, "Dad, I think we should tell them the truth. I'm Justin Taylor, I'm not…16 like my records tell you. I'm 19. I was adopted when I was 8 by Ted and his sister, ie my mom. Due to 'safety reasons', they were told to change my name, so they chose Flynn. When she was murdered", he saw the looks of horror, "Yes, she never died in a car accident, she was shot before crashing. Obviously they'd made the connection between the organisation, me and her".

He took a breath, trying to remember the rest.

"They never realised I still had Ted, so I was sent here. I work for the Government as, as long as I stay in here, there's a rather large chance you'll all die. Slow…painful…bloody deaths. I wouldn't be surprised if someone had their insides ripped out".

Ted picked his jaw off the floor, "Justin, that's enough!"

But no, Justin went on, "For the past God knows how many years…" 

"Do not use God's name in vain", came the nurses hiss, ignored as usual.

"A young boy has been masquerading as me, under the name Justin, he dressed as I used to, he took up my job, we look identical except he has a scar down his face".

The Doctor nodded, looking at the cop who hovered by the door.

"Then what about your eyes?"

Justin smirked, one that reminded Ted of Brian as he bent forward, removing the contacts to reveal bright azure eyes, "That better for you?" he asked. 

"I had to hide the brightness, its common knowledge that only the Taylor's eyes are so bright so they had to be hidden."

All the time he spoke, he was dressing in the clothes Ted had brought. Work clothes he called them. Black cargo pants, black tight shirt, army boots and, of course, his fingerless leather gloves.

"And the sooner I get home, the sooner I can wash this godforsaken shit out my hair, I never thought I'd say it but I miss being blonde."

That made everyone laugh.

Signing himself out, he stepped out the main door with Ted, "Argh…" he hissed as the sun made him wince. His contacts blocked out most of the sun so, in effect, this was the first time in years he'd actually seen the world through the eyes of himself and not his 'alter ego' Flynn Schmitt.

Now he was himself, Justin Taylor.

First things first, contact Will and tell him he could stop being him.

Entering the diner, he grinned at Debbie who was hugging Will tightly, gushing at how much she'd missed her Sunshine. Shaking his head, Justin walked up behind him and giggled (yes, giggled!) "Okay Will, you can drop the masquerade and bugger off, it's over, I'm out" he whispered, causing the surprised teen to spin around, "JUSTIN!" he squealed, practically tackling the boy causing him to almost fall into the waitress who squeaked. Debbie blinked, "Okay", she started hand on hip, "Which one of you in sunshine?"

Justin and Will looked at each other and grinned.

One a trademark sunshine grin, the other a nervous one.

"SUNSHINE!" came the shriek as Justin was engulfed in a tight embrace.

As Will left, he could only think that it was going to be a long day.

Justin groaned as all his friends looked at him in shock, obviously they couldn't realise they'd been talking to Justin about Justin all along. They'd never noticed the amount of times he'd looked away when the Prom was mentioned. 

Some people could be so stupid sometimes.


End file.
